carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carmageddon II versions
Carmageddon II has had several versions so far. Alpha At some point, an alpha version of Carmageddon II has been placed online. However, this version had been altered by Chevyll, but it can still reveal some changes from the final game. This version didn't include an installer, and the data files weren't encrypted. Only the D3D executable is available. The game starts with a warning that says: "PRE-RELEASE DEMO This is an early demo, the final version of Carmageddon II will feature many additional features, as well as increased hardware and software support." After a loading screen, another screen shows up that describes the controls (which cannot be changed). A race starts immediately after. The race takes place on Max's Junkyard, and is the same race as Home Sweet Groan in the final version. The player can only drive the Hellrod. When the player presses Escape, the race is completed or the player gets wasted, some more information about the final release is shown. Differences from the final version .]] The gameplay is quite different from the final version of Carmageddon II in several aspects. *There are no menus. *Lightning and shadows weren't implemented yet. Also, the sky isn't filtered. *The fonts used differ greatly, specially scrollers. Some graphical elements from the HUD are also changed. *The gravity is a bit stronger. *Opponents can repair and recover freely. *Small cars can be damaged much more easily. Abba Cab is very tough, though. *The camera tries to be more dynamic when the player is next to a wall, but that only causes more trouble. *Powerups have different time limits. *Wheelspin can't set the car straight when it's on its side. *Driving while rubbing against walls make the car lose speed. *Opponents that haven't been implemented yet use other opponents' cars as placeholders. *An opponent's status only appears when the player is close to them. *Pickups are more abundant and look different, and APO powerups are mixed with the regular ones. *The game has some glitches and is a bit unstable, which is to be expected in demos. A bit surprisingly, Max's Junkyard in the alpha version seems to be exactly the same as the one in the final version. Opponent differences Some opponents have completely different names from the final version. Also, the description for each opponent hasn't been added yet. These are the present opponents in the files: *Max Damage *Vlad (uses the Eagle 3's model) *Ed 101 (was supposed to be Die Anna, because his network availability is "hawk", and Ed 101 also appears further ahead.) *Mad Harry, Rod Hell in the final version *Sid Pig, Herr Kooled in the final version *Hans Abba, Magnum Magnumsson in the final version *Buzz (Buzz Lightweight, uses Abba Cab's model) *Larry Lamba, Kutter in the final version *Auto Scum *Ed Hunter *Heinz Faust *Firestorm *The Brothers Grimm *Hammerhead *Halfwit Harry *Ivan the Bastard *Kutter *Wanda Lust *OK Stimpson *Otis P Jivefunk *Psycho Pitbull *Auto Scum *Screwie Lewie *Burly Shirley *Stella Stunna *Stig O'Sore *Madam Scarlett *Ed 101 *Val Hella *Vlad (again) *Eagle and Hawk's color variants. Powerup differences There are only 90 powerups. Their icons also include the .PIX extension in POWERUP.TXT. Several of the powerup's flags have also been changed. *Giant pedestrians last the whole race, and increases the pedestrian's size by 4, not 2. *Hot rod is an instantaneous powerup, and the speed factor is 9, not 8. The grip multiplier is 0.8 instead of 2.2 and the rear extra ride height is 0.5 instead of 0.15. *Turbo pedestrians lasts for the whole race. *The mine's fizzle type is -1 instead of 1, and it lasts for the whole race, instead of being instantaneous. The float parameters are 2, 10, 2, 2, instead of 8, 15, 4, 4. *Turbo opponents lasts a full minute. *Pinball mode lasts for 3 minutes. *Bouncy bouncy is instantaneous. *Jelly suspension lasts for the whole race, and the parameters are 1.25, 1.25, 0.15, 0.15, 0.5, instead of 2, 2, 0.25, 0.25, 0.1. *Pedestrian electro-bastard ray lasts for the whole race. *Acme damage magnifier lasts for 3 seconds, but damage is multiplied by 50, rather than 5. *Instant handbrake lasts for 10 seconds. *Immortal pedestrians is instantaneous. *Turbo lasts for the whole race. Its parameters are 1.25, 1, 0.9, 1.15, 0.10, 0.15, 1.05, rather than 2, 1, 1, 1, 0, 0, 1. *Mega-turbo is known as "off-roader!" and lasts for the whole race. The parameters are 1, 1.2, 1.625, 1.875, 0.375, 0.375, 1.25, instead of 4, 1, 1, 1, 0, 0, 1. *Suicidal pedestrians lasts for 3 minutes. *Solid granite car lasts for 4 minutes. *Drugs doesn't make the screen flash in several colors, it only makes it shake. *Grip-o-matic tyres multiply the grip by 9.5 instead of 3.5. *Pedestrians with stupid heads lasts for 10 seconds. *Gravity from Jupiter lasts for 10 seconds. *Miniature pedestrians has a fizzle type of 0 and lasts for the whole race. It also shrinks pedestrians to a quarter of their size, as opposed to half. *Turbo nutter bastard nitrous lasts for the whole race. Its grip multiplier is 0.95 instead of 1.5, and the rear extra ride height is 0.1 instead of 0. *Afterburner lasts for 10 minutes, instead of seconds. The parameters are 9.5, 1.2, 1.5, 1.5, 0.25, 0.25, 1.7, instead of 9.5, 2.4, 1.0, 1.5, 0, 0.2. *Mine shitting ability has no parameters. *Kangaroo on command is spelled "Kangeroo on command", and can be used 300 times instead of 3. *Pedestrian annihilator can be used 300 times instead of 3. *Opponent repulsificator can be used 30 times instead of 3. *The following powerups weren't added yet: **Drink driving **Pedestrian flamethrower **Pedestrian Valium **Powerup cancellificatinizer **Mutant tail thing **Sever tail **Slaughter mortar **Cloaking device *Random powerups have been fixed accordingly. All other powerups work the same way. Text differences Some text in the game is different from the final version. Lines 275 and beyond are exclusive to the final version. Minor differences There are also some smaller differences. *When underwater, the car doesn't change color. *The player's car doesn't appear on the mini-map, and the altimeter is missing. *Dares were meant to be included, or weren't removed yet, as the DARES.TXT file is still present. Conclusion By looking at the game's files, it has been concluded that at this point, the game still had several leftovers from Carmageddon, like the pratcam files (even more than the final version). Certain strings indicate that APO was to be purchased, and the SAVEGAME folder indicates that games would be saved like they were in the prequel. Beta The beta version was also released on the Internet. This time, it had an installer. The player now plays as Max Damage, but still on Max's Junkyard, which is still the same level. The player only has 10 minutes of play. Differences from the alpha version .]] *Gravity's strength is a lot closer to the final version's. *Some of the fonts have changed, but are still unlike the final version's. *Cars are able to sustain a bit more damage. *Powerups work like the final version's, for the most part. *Physics have been slightly improved. *Most opponents are complete, but still use prototype names. Powerups In POWERUP.TXT, the icon parameters still have the .PIX extension. Other than that and some flags being changed, the file is the same as the final version's, except for: *The mine's parameters are 2, 10, 2, 2 in the beta version, and 8, 15, 4, 4 in the final. *Acme damage magnifier multiplies the damage caused by 3 in the beta version and 5 in the final. *Random powerups have been changed accordingly. *Mine shitting ability still has no parameters in the beta version. *Kangaroo on command is still known as "kangeroo on command". *The missing powerups in the alpha version are still missing in the beta. All ped powerups have zombie on their name, except for suicidal pedestrians, likely due to an oversight. Other notes In the alpha version, Buzz drives the Abba Cab. That was a small oversight that has been fixed in the beta version. The string in TEXT.TXT are the same as the alpha version's, but pedestrian has been replaced by zombie. Final version The game was completed to the end user, and released November 30th, 1998. V1.1 Delayed a bit after UK release, shipped with US versions from Interplay. V1.02a See also *Prototype information *Easter Eggs and secrets External links *Gameplay of the alpha version on YouTube *Gameplay of the beta version on YouTube *Download the alpha version at Road Reaction *Download the beta version at Road Reaction *Download the 1.1 patch at Road Reaction *Download the US 1.2 patch at Road Reaction *Download the UK Blood Version 2 patch at Road Reaction *Proof of US releases shipping with the 1.1 patch